Solo un sueño
by Anna Pautt
Summary: Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy. Esa es una gran verdad, pero nos damos cuenta tarde. BellaxEdward. One-Shot.


**Nombre del O.S.: Solo un sueño**

**Autor: Annita Pautt de Pattinson**

**Pareja: BellaxEdward**

**Summary: **_**"Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy" – Benjamín Franklin**_

**Rating: K**

**Les recomiendo escuchar esta canción, es abrázame y es del grupo Camila: .com/watch?v=g2MuTpm0USA**

Luces de colores, solo veo luces de colores, ¿para qué tantos colores?, bueno, ya no son tantos colores, solo son, Hmmm, rojas, azules y… y… ¡Naranjas…! Ush, ese sonidito me estresa, me da como vomito escuchar esos sonidos, y se me aprieta el estomago al recordar la última vez que escuche esas malditas sirenas, allí perdí la mitad de mi vida.

Oh claro, un accidente, luces de ambulancia y policía, ¿y yo qué hago aquí?

¡Cierto, yo tuve un accidente con Jacob!, oh Jacob, mi hermanito, ¿le habrá pasado algo?

Los parpados me pesan, parecen que están hechos de plomo, pero me obligo a abrirlos para verificar como está Jacob… por fin están abiertos, todo está borroso: lagrimas sin derramar.

-No resistirá, varias hojalatas están en sus órganos vitales, tiene hemorragias severas – escuche decir a una voz conocida… ¡Oh Carlisle!, tengo que preguntarle qué ha pasado con Jacob

Por fin encontré mis extremidades. ¡Oh por todos los demonios!, me duele el tronco. Pestañeo rápidamente para aclarar mi vista, e inclino un poco la cabeza para ver por qué carajos me duele.

Hojalatas, tengo un montón de hojalatas en mi tronco y después de tener una pequeña epifanía, me doy cuenta que soy yo, yo soy la que se va a morir, yo soy la que no voy a resistir, pero tengo que asegurarme de Jacob, mi pequeño hermano como está.

Todo por mi estupidez, no debí parar en medio de un cruce tan peligroso.

-¡Bella! – escuche decir a una voz torturada, una voz de terciopelo, la voz de mi amigo, Edward.

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y ponía mi cabeza en su regazo, mis fosas nasales se llenaron de ese perfume tan característico, miel con lilas y sol, era Edward.

-¿Co-cómo es-ta Ja-ke? – pregunte con dificultad. Mi garganta dolía y podría pensar que todo Forks podría escuchar el latir desbocado de mi corazón, lo sentía en la garganta, parecía un tambor tocando su último baile caribeño.

-El está bien Bella, no te preocupes, no cierres los ojos, resiste, tienes que quedarte – decía rápidamente Edward, mientras yo lo detallaba.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban rojos, muy rojos para mi gusto, y sus mejillas húmedas y sonrosadas, sus labios entre abiertos y su pelo despeinado, y aun así, seguía siendo guapo.

_Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido_

_Que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos_

_No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor._

-Ed-ward te-tengo q-que pe-pedir-dirte al-l-go – dije con dificultad, moje mis labios rápidamente y trate de aclarar mi garganta, me dolía como el demonio.

Según lo que dijo Carlisle, tengo poco tiempo, solo mi último deseo antes de morir, solo algo con lo que quiero vivir por siempre, o corrijo, morir.

-Pide lo que quieras, te lo daré, pero quédate – me afirma Edward con lágrimas sin control.

_Y antes de perder de vista mí camino_

_Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino_

_Es junto a ti mi amor_

_-_Me voy a morir, y siempre soñé con algo – tos – déjame tenerlo solo por una vez antes de irme – tos con sangre, que lindura, sangre, como la amo.

_-_No te vas a morir Bella, deja de decir estupideces, tu eres Bella, la que no tiene miedo, la mejor chica de este mundo y… y… - respondió Edward un tanto furioso por la actitud de Bella, pero se calló, pues Bella puso dos de sus delicados dedos ensangrentados en sus labios.

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía_

_Y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía_

_Y abrázame… Y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…_

_-_Abrázame – dijo Bella en un susurro. Desde que Edward empezó a andar con Tanya, su amistad no era como antes. Ella iba para la casa de él a una cena familiar, sin Tanya, porque ellos eran una familia y Tanya no hacía parte de ellos.

_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido_

_Tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido_

_Que Dios lo hace mejor_

Edward me estrecho entre sus brazos como pudo, las hojalatas no permitían un abrazo completo, no eran muy grandes, pero si estaban muy enterradas entre mi pecho, mis costillas, mi estomago.

-Tengo miedo Edward, porque no se qué va a pasar con Jake, porque deje pasar mucho tiempo y necesito decirte lo que siento para que me entiendas, no para que sufras – dije de forma rápida, mi corazón ya me está presionando, me está pidiendo que me apure, pues no podremos aguantar más.

-Dilo, te escucho – dijo Edward con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Pues él quería pedirle algo a ella, se lo iba a decir esta noche en la cena, pero dejo pasar mucho tiempo.

-Te amo Edward, por eso estuve de novia con James, para olvidarte, pero no sirvió, por eso me alejo de ti cada vez que tienes una novia, porque yo no aguanto estar cerca y ver como les das besos, besos que me encantarían fuesen míos, abrazos y cariñitos que daría lo que fuese para que me los dieses a mí – confesé, pues si no era directa, mi valor se iría con la vitalidad de mi corazón, corazón que parecía ir a 100 por hora.

-Quédate conmigo para darte esos besos, esos abrazos y esos cariñitos – decía un tanto anonado Edward, pues si ella lo amaba, perdieron mucho tiempo por idiotas, por estúpidos.

_Dame una razón para quedarme_

_Yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo_

_Hasta que me haya ido_

_Y abrázame…y abrázame….y abrázame…. y abrázame…._

Esto me enfureció, compasión, pena, lastima, eso era lo que causaba Bella, y ella no quería eso, ella quería que la entendiera, que se quedara callado, que la dejara hablar, que la dejara descargarse antes de morir.

-No quiero lastima, no quiero compasión, largarte Edward, vete, no quiero que me veas con pena, no antes de morir – dijo tratando de contener su furia y empujando levemente a Edward, pues el dolor en su tronco no le dejaba muchas fuerza.

-Quédate, por favor – dijo Edward, sollozo en silencio, pues él sabía que era un imposible después de haber escuchado lo que le explico Carlisle.

_Dame una razón para quedarme_

-Dame una razón para quedarme, para tratar de luchar contra lo imposible, señor genio – dijo Bella con un poco de sarcasmo, quería irse ya, le dolía mucho el pecho y no solo era porque su corazón no iba a soportar mucho más sino por la burla que le hacía su amigo, solo su amigo.

_-_Bella cállate y deja de decir estupideces, no te tengo pena, ni lastima ni nada de eso, tengo que decirte que te amo, que esta noche te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia, porque no podría vivir sin tu olor a fresas, sin tu fuerza de gatita enojada, sin tus comentarios sarcásticos, sin nada de eso podría vivir, porque te amo, porque intente olvidarte, porque no pude, y por eso quiero que te quedes, ¿no es razón suficiente para quedarte? – se confesó Edward de forma desesperante, pues no lo podría callar más ni un minuto más.

Y entonces sucedió, no se supo quien fue o como fue, solo se sabe que sus labios empezaron una danza tan bella y única que jamás podría repetirse, pues ya caía el crepúsculo y el corazón de Bella iba a mil por hora, porque esos labios que tanto anhelaba por fin descubrieron los suyos, porque por fin pudo enredar sus dedos, así sea ensangrentados, en esos cabellos cobrizos que la vuelven loca, sus labios se amoldaban de forma perfecta a los de ella, sus labios tibios calentaron un poco los de ella, pues ella estaba más allá que acá.

El crepúsculo en todo su esplendor anuncio el final, el final de Bella, su corazón dio un vuelco sordo y sus labios quedaron pegados eternamente a los de él, pues así sería un final feliz, pudo convertir su deseo en realidad, y pudo soñar por unos segundos envejecer con este hombre mientras repartían galletas a sus nietos.

Y mientras un corazón paraba el otro aceleraba, pues estaba en su lugar, en su hogar, en su casa, y eso era lo que siempre había anhelado, solo que no tuvo el valor para hacerlo antes y ahora lo lamenta, Edward lamenta haber sido un cobarde, una gallina y lloró.

Lloro por no ser valiente, por no haber aprovechado los momentos que la vida le dio para demostrarle su amor a ella, lloro porque siempre sacaba alguna excusa para dejarlo a una mejor oportunidad. Pero guardo en su memoria todo lo que vivió con ella.

Cuando Alice la llevo a casa, cuando jugaron juntos, cuando leyeron juntos, cuando Esme los obligo a aprender a bailar, y cuando le hizo aquella nana en su piano, cuando los padres de Bella adoptaron a Jake, cuando lloro por la muerte de sus padres, cuando sonrío por el matrimonio de Emmet y Rose, cuando gritaban y corrían para escapar de la pixie compulsiva de las compras.

Y lloro, porque no aguanto más, él quería acompañarla y con ello rogo al cielo poder acompañarla, la abrazo tan fuerte hacia su pecho y no le importo rasgar la camisa de cualquier marca que allá comprado Alice, y no le importo bañarse en su sangre, pues era preciada, ese liquido de vida se le escapo de las venas a Bella.

Para hacerlo más dramático estaba allí Alice, derrumbada entre los brazos de su amado Jasper, porque ella perdió a una hermana, ella perdió a una amiga, ella perdió un pedacito de su corazón.

Frente a la mirada entristecida de muchos, estaba la montaña derrumbada, un montón de músculos estaban de rodillas en el suelo, llorando la pérdida del único familiar que tenía, porque la vida le arrebato a sus padres, a sus tíos, a su hermana, a su impenetrable hermana, Emmet se siente impotente, porque perdió a su familia y no tuvo la fuerza para defender de la muerte a quienes más amaba.

Y de lejos el crepúsculo da fin al día y se burla del dolor ajeno, pues el sufre día a día viendo que cada vez que llega, todo el mundo piensa que podrá tener un mañana, un mañana que solo Dios decidirá, Dios o cualquier fuerza mayor que exista en este planeta que todo el tiempo está en un ciclo repetitivo, y que ve a través de las épocas lo mismo de siempre, los mismos errores cometidos por los mismos tontos humanos que se creen eternos, que creen leer la mente o conocer a los demás.

La vida es efímera, es como un sueño, en un parpadeo, desaparece.

_Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido_

_Que estoy desesperado según mis latidos_

_No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor._

"_**Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy" – Benjamín Franklin**_


End file.
